Wireless communication refers to communication between sending and receiving stations via electromagnetic radiation not guided by any hard physical path (e.g., by microwave link). Examples of wireless communication are communication via cellular telephony systems, Personal Communication Systems, or Global System for Mobile Communication systems.
Wireless communication is typically accomplished via users exchanging voice and/or alphanumeric data by use of at least one wireless device. One example of wireless communication is that of a first wireless-device user exchanging voice and/or alphanumeric data with a group of two or more other wireless-device users.
It has been noted by the inventors named herein (the inventors) that when a first wireless-device user finds it advantageous to exchange voice and/or alphanumeric data with a group of wireless-device users, the first wireless-device user may want to disseminate information to the group, or may instead want to both disseminate information to the group and receive feedback from the group members in response to the disseminated information. It has been further noted by the inventors that difficulties arise when the at least a first wireless device user and at least one wireless device user in the group of wireless device users are using different types of wireless devices. In particular, it has been noted that in such instances communication failure will often occur.
In light of the foregoing, the inventors have determined that it would be advantageous to have methods and systems which allow detection of a type of wireless device utilized by a particular user, so that communications to and from the wireless device could be processed in the fashion appropriate to the wireless device.